Miko's Deal
by Meg Huntington
Summary: When Bulkhead goes missing, Miko will do anything to get him back. Even make a life threatening deal with Megatron. But why is she starting to talk to a golden dove? Yes, i am Rosesarecool365
1. Bulkhead Kidnapped!

Chapter 1: Bulkhead Kidnapped!

Miko Nakadai was listening to her iPod. She had to admit...some country music was good. Since the bots were on a mission (or as Miko called it, Zombiesville, Next Ground bridge), she had nothing else to do. Well... unless you count watching Jack Darby and Raf Esquivel playing a racing game or talking to Ratchet( which she was bound to never do unless she wanted to die of boredom)as something to do. Miko didn't know which one was worse. She knew that she should have snuck behind the bots! 'Well...' thought Miko. 'At least i have my sketch pad and iPod.'

Bulkhead had shot down... How many Decepticons had he shot down? He didn't know. All he knew was that he was tired...big time. He wondered if Miko, his best...and smallest, for that matter...buddy was here. He hadn't seen a splash of pink since before he left the base. 'I wonder if Miko's here, or being bored out of her mind back at base...' thought Bulkhead

"Bulk! Behind you!" Arcee yelled at the green wreaking ball. Bulkhead turned and shot at the con, which made it fly back until it hit a tree. When it did, it just broke.

"Thanks, Cee. I owe you one." He said. While the others were fighting their own cons, Bulk chassed one into the woods. When he shot it, Bulkhead saw something he didn't want to see. Starscream walked into view, out of his hiding place in the shadows of the forest.

"I wonder how Miko would feel if she knew that you were botnapped..." He said, smiling like a maniac.

"Who said that I was...?" Bulkhead started. Bulk then fell over and revealed Megatron, his gun now pointed at Starscream.

"I did. Now, Starscream, take him and let's go!" He said a smirk on his face.

Once the other bots came back, Miko saw that something, or preferably someone, was missing. "Where's Bulkhead?"

"Miko." Optimus said. "We lost him in the woods. It's like he disappeared. We think that he got lost and doesn't know that we're here."

"Oh."

Miko sounded sad. Wait, that's an understatement. Miko was sad. The worst part was that Bulkhead wasn't lost. He was just stuck in a prison cell on the Decepticon ship. Well... that can only mean trouble.


	2. I Miss You, Bulk

Chapter 2: I miss you, Bulk.

Bulkhead wasn't sure which was worse. Listening to Ratchet give a lecture, or being stuck in this prison cell. Miko was probably worried and wanted to him by herself. Prime was probably telling her no and the others were probably just worried. Not as much as Miko, of course. She was probably duller than Ratchet on a good day. Bulkhead was worried for Miko and for himself. He didn't know exactly what the cons would do but he had a pretty good idea on what they could do. They could rip out his spark, they could torture him, or they could just keep him prisoner and kill him whenever they wanted to.

Then, even though he was weak, he looked up and saw Megatron standing just outside of the cell door. "Hmmmmm...Looks like I've caught the strongest bot and he doesn't have his little pet, obviously." Megatron smirked. Of course he knew about Miko. Megatron wasn't stupid! Bulkhead had seen him look at her, Jack, and Raf before but mostly at her.

"She's not my pet. She's my friend." Bulkhead said his optics narrowing. "And if you try to hurt her at all, you'll regret it."

"You really aren't in the position to be making threats, Bulkhead. And the friend thing, well... we'll see about that."

Completely oblivious to where Bulkhead was and who he was talking to, was an overly worried Miko. She, of course, had wanted to go back to the place where the autobots were fighting and look for her guardian. Optimus had, of course, said that it wasn't safe and that he, Arcee, and Bumblebee would go back and look for him their selves. Miko pouted and didn't like that.

"I wish Bulkhead were here!" Miko moaned. Jack and Raf could help but rolled their eyes. Sure they were sad but Miko was annoying them with her moaning. After all, she had said that for the umpteenth time already.

"Miko, please stop moaning. I'm busy!" Ratchet said, annoyed also by Miko." I'm trying to find Bulkhead, if you don't mind." Miko sighed. Without Bulkhead, she felt lonely, sad, and bored.

"Well...I guess I should get home. I promised my host parents that I'd be back before dinner." Miko said.

"I'll take you, Miko." Raf said.

"Thanks Raf."

Once home, Miko went to bed after finishing her homework, eating, and getting ready for bed. Before she fell asleep, Miko said four simple words with a lot of emotion.

"I miss you, Bulk."


	3. the Torture and The Day at School

Bulkhead POV

Miko. That's all I can think about. How's Miko dealing with this? Will she stay away from the cons while the bots looked for me? Doubt it. Miko just wants me back in one piece. Spark and all.

After a while, I heard the cell doors open and heard through my audio sensors the voice I never thought that I would be afraid to hear.

"Hello, Bulkhead. Did you recharge nicely? I hope so. You'll need the energon." Starscream said. I remained silent. I just wanted to get out of here and besides, I miss Miko. She always seems to cheer me up. "Well...? Are you going to answer me or do you need some...motivation?"

I cringed at the word motivation. "Yes. I recharged fine. Happy?"

"Verily. Now you have some information that Lord Megatron would like to have. Where is the Autobot base? We can do this the easy way or the hard."

"I'm never gonna tell that to you. Next question." ( Miko must have rubbed off on him.)

"We know where Miko lives, Bulkhead. Don't make us go get her."

"Ha!" I laughed. "You're bluffing. You would have kidnapped her a long time ago."

"Oh..." Starscream smirked. "And have her miss out on the little video that we're going to make? I think not."

"What are you...? Oh no! Don't even lay a finger on Miko or I'll... I'll..."

"You'll what? Rip out my spark? I doubt that you'll even be able to try. You, Bulkhead, are going to be tortured and be put on video. Then we'll send that video to your little pet. Oh and here's the first segment now! ~ Mwhahahahahahahahahahaha!" Starscream said. It's official. He's a maniac!

He took out a cybertronian torture weapon. I've seen and used one before. But I've never been on the receiving end! He then shoved the rod at me and I screamed. I worried for Miko. If she saw this, she would do something she would regret.

"Come along Bulkhead. We must get to the torture chamber!" (He IS a maniac!)

Miko's POV

I woke up feeling light headed. It was still dark out so I knew that I didn't have to get up yet. I looked at the clock.

1:00 am.

That's what its bright red letters said. I groaned. I had five more hours to sleep before I had to get up to get ready for school. The last thing I remember is running. From what? I don't know. I woke up before I could find out.

"Well... it doesn't seem like I'll be getting to sleep anytime soon." I said. Instead of staying in the warm comfort of my bed, I rolled out of bed into the cold air of my room.

"I guess I'll pick out my outfit for school." I said to no one. To myself really. I turned on my light and started to rummage through my drawers to find something to wear.

After about an hour (as it said 2:00am on my clock), I finally Found something to wear. I picked out navy blue skinny jeans, a white tank top, and a black V-neck t-shirt. For accessories, I picked out a silver ring with a red gem on it, a necklace with a cute little caterpillar on it, and two feathers to go into my hair. One was red and the other was white. I got the ring from my grandmother when she died. We have the same size hand too so that's a major plus. Once I was finished, I went back to bed and fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up, I put on the clothes that I picked out, did my bathroom stuff, and packed my bag.

When I went downstairs, my breakfast was made and on the table. There was a note too. It said,

'Miko,

Vince called and said that he would pick you up for school. Be ready by 7:00 ok?

Your host parents, Karen and Jim.'

I looked at the clock on the microwave. It said 6:45. I have a quarter till i have to meet Vince.

Last week, he just randomly started being nice to Raf, Jack, and me. I didn't trust him at first but he gave me rides to school when Bulk couldn't. He always says hi to me in the hallway at school too. I say hi back. Just to be nice.

Anyway, once I was out of my thoughts, I heard a knocking at my door. Must be Vince. I grabbed my bag and opened the door.

"Hey, Miko. How goes it?" Vince asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. And how are you?" I said

"Oh fine. You almost ready?"

"Yep. Let's go."

Our ride to school was quiet. I was still bummed about Bulkhead. I miss him.

Bulkhead POV

Starscream lead me to a big metal room with a lot of torture weapons from oh, this can't be good. I know most of these weapons. But all I can think about is the bots, Miko, what other information they want from me.

"Welcome, Bulkhead, to the torture chamber. Put him on the Wheel of Doom, Knockout." Starscream said. Really? They have a wheel of doom? That's kinda embarrassing.

While Knockout latched me onto the 'Wheel of Doom', Starscream was talking to someone. Soundwave, I think.

"Soundwave. I need you to set up this video recorder (how the heck did the cons get Miko's video camera?). And I also need you to look up Miko's house. When we trade him for her, we'll know where the autobot base is located. Then Lord Megatron will have to praise me for my good work." Starscream ordered. They didn't know how good my audio sensors are. Ratchet did, of course, as my doctor.

Once I was hooked on, Starscream had pulled down a lot of weapons. He'd use them all. I know he would. Then the pain started. Miko could probably feel it since I could feel it when she felt pain. With the video camera running, I tried to stay strong. For Miko. My head was pounding. My body ached and my spark felt like it had broken. If I was human, I'd be dead. I hope Miko doesn't worry too much about me. I mean we do have that bond and all.

No, I'm not saying that we're really close but we're so close it's like we're just one person. Freaky, huh? I thought so. Anyway, I hope Miko doesn't tell anyone about her ability. Not even her parents know that she can talk to animals.

Miko's POV

When Vince and I got to school, it was as quiet as it was when people like me talk to animals. All kinds of animals. Well...here's my schedule:

Homeroom

English

Science

Study hall

Math

French

Lunch

World Studies

Gym

Chorus

To put it shortly, in world studies, we're talking about Japan. I live there. Why do I need to learn about it? Anyway, homeroom through lunch was boring. But when World Studies came, I was amazed on how much the teacher, Mrs. Moore, loved to call on me. We were talking about Japan during World War 2.

"Miss Nakadai? Do you know what year it was when the Japanese bombed Pearl Harbor?"

"1941."

"Correct. And who brought The Japanese down?"

"Excuse me? You said that you would only call on a person once if you heard from them already. What's your problem? Nashi! Watashi wa jibun no kuni no tame nishigoto o surakoto o kyohi! Watashi wa nipponjindesu! Watashi wa kyohi! Baka! Watashi ga koko o hanoreru go!" I screamed. Good thing it was in Japanese. I had said, "No! I refuse to do work for my own country! I am Japanese! I refuse! I'm outta here!" I was planning to walk out of the room but I felt a sudden urge of pain in my chest. Bulkhead must be getting hurt or something. I whimpered. Jack was at my side in the blink of an eye. Thank the Gods.

Well, after my little fiasco in world studies, I got a detention. I had to write about who I thought I was. I hate it when people have me write about stupid things like this.

I couldn't get my mind off of what had happened earlier today with the sudden pain. I had a hard time writing about who I was when a sudden flash of light flashed brightly in my eyes. I started writing like my hand was on fire. This is what I wrote:

I don't think that I should be an American because the goddess Amaterasu made me who I am. I've known all of my Gods and Goddesses since before I started 1st grade and Amaterasu seems to have a liking for me. By that, I mean that whenever I go to her shrine, i leave a little paper origami sum with her name in Japanese on it. When I go to pray to her alone, all of my suns are there. When i told her that i was coming here to America, she actually appeared and said to me, "Miko, if that you choose to stay there forever, you must keep making the Amaterasu suns, as you call them. But if you come back, and you pray to me every day, I will make you a goddess. Do you, Mikoto Amaterasu Nakadai, promise to both of those?" I was shocked at first but, after hesitating, I said, "Yes, ma'am. I do promise to both of those." After she left, I prayed to her some more and then I left and, of course, I said goodbye. I would pray to her on the plane, which i did. I have prayed to her every night in my host parents' house. She has appeared to me several times telling me the same thing. "Never forget who you are, Miko. You are a part of the sun, a part of me. Remember that no one can ever change you. Always stand up for yourself. Hold your honor and stand your ground." Amaterasu has always had a kind yet firm spirit. She is the leader of the Shinto pantheon. I am Mikoto Amaterasu Nakadai and I am Japanese. No one can ever change that, not even me. I wouldn't want to anyway. I'm glad that I'm Japanese. We know who we are even if we don't want to yet. We may have lost many battles but we are still strong.

And that's it. I feel very accomplished right now. I kept on feeling pain as I walked home.

"What have you gotten yourself into, Bulkhead?" I said before I walked through the front door.


End file.
